Zogdor
Profile History and Family Zogdor Barrington was born in Sussex in 1427 into a noble family. He settled in the town of Derby, Stafford and earnt the title of Viscount of Derby, he moved to An Caiseal, An Mumhain, Ireland when settlers began colonising it but has since returned to England and settled in Lewes, Sussex. He is married to Timari aka Sheepy Girl, and has a bastard son called Louis Barrington from a former relationship. Career Before emigrating to Ireland, he was a member of Stafford Council, including terms as Trade Minister, Public Prosecutor, Mines Superintendent and as Duke for two terms (the opening of the colonies in Ireland cutting his second term short). Upon moving to Ireland, he was appointed to the colonial council as Spokesperson. Having run on a list for the first elected council on An Mumhain, he put himself up for election as Duke against Kellkiernan. Zogdor was duly elected and spent two consecutive terms as Duke, then ran on several other councils as Judge, Trade Minister and Spokesperson. He first set foot inside Stafford University on 9th November 1455 to learn all that he could about Science and Medicine. Lack of lessons, high demand for weavers and war meant that he delayed studying on several occasions, but on 26th August, 1456 he finally completed his studies and received the certificate of education. He served as mayor of An Caiseal and was a long-serving Rector of An Mumhain University. He retired from all roles and decided to move back to England in 1462 but upon his return he was kidnapped and held captive for 2 years. He is currently back in England, and looking for a role to keep him occupied. Controversies During his second term as Duke of An Mumhain, the NNGO master Anto Capone took control of the town of Port Láirge and declared it a Ville Franche. The Battle of Port Láirge ensued, the first of many in An Mumhain's short history and working alongside Mordrag and Big Jack, Zogdor sought to rally An Mumhain's troops (aka The Turtle Army) to claim the town back for An Mumhain. Foolishly, however, Zogdor led a platoon into Port Láirge, along with several of his fellow councillors, and appointed the wrong positions to the remaining councillors. Just before leaving, in great haste, he noted down two positions and handed them over to An Mumhain's First Councillor. The positions he had hoped to fill were those of Sheriff and Trade Minister, although, neither of these names were on the paper he handed over. As a result, An Mumhain was left without the two most important Councillors and Zogdor was engaged in battle in a ville franche, with no possibility of accessing the Castle to reappoint the necessary positions. An Mumhain's mines began to crumble and the animals were kept separate therefore not allowing breeding to take place. For the second time in the short history of An Mumhain, the economy had been hit hard. Skills Basic Info Born on 27 May Current residence: An Caiseal, An Mumhain, Ireland Level : 4 Intelligence: 255 Charisma: 255 Strength: 255 Reputation Points : 255 Profession: Weaver. Fields: None Towns Visited Derby Birmingham Stafford Lichfield An Caiseal Port Láirge Lios Mór Corcaigh Cill Chainnigh Luimneach Imleach Inis Cill Chaoi Miscellaneous Army kills: 1 Category:People